Pacific 1
NoDQ Pacific Episode 1 is the first episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the seventy-sixth episode overall. Matches The show opens with a video package highlighting Bruce Lee and Jason Voorhees. Wade Needham opens the show and tells the viewers the two men will fight in the main event for the NoDQ Pacific Championship. Spider-Man v Link v Michael Myers This match is set to crown a #1 Contender to the NoDQ Pacific Championship. Michael Myers attempts a clothesline to Spider-Man to open the bout but Spider-Man counters. Spider-Man and Link double team Myers to wear the horror icon. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Link gives Spider-Man a neckbreaker and focuses on Myers but Myers catches Link off guard, stabbing him with a foreign object. Myers gives Link a double-underhook superplex. Spider-Man gives Link a Five Star Frog Splash but Myers breaks up the ensuing pin attempt by diving onto the two men. Myers throws Spider-Man into the corner but Spider-Man counters and delivers a Dudley Dog. Link gives Spider-Man a Tornado DDT in the opposite corner. Myers throws Link to the ringside area and delivers a splash onto him. Spider-Man delivers a plancha over the ropes onto both men. Myers gives Link a 10/31 on the outside. Spider-Man gives Myers a bulldog. Link is still on the outside and is being counted out by the referee, but Spider-Man grabs hold of the referee at the count of 19 to prevent his friend from being counted out. Link breaks up Spider-Man’s La Magistral cradle on Myers. Link gives Myers a flapjack. Link shoulder barges Spider-Man in the corner. Spider-Man gives Link a Running Double Axe Handle Attack, knocking Link into the corner. Myers knocks the referee down and then knocks Spider-Man over. Link gives Myers the ZDT but Spider-Man breaks the cover attempt up. Link gives Spider-Man a Rikishi Driver and applies a submission hold. Michael Myers retrieves a lead pipe from under the ring and strikes Link with it, getting disqualified. In the confusion, Spider-Man gives Link a small package roll-up and picks up the win. Winner: Spider-Man After the match, a video package for Rocky Balboa plays, previewing Rocky’s debut on episode two. Bruce Lee v Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees has returned to his normal appearance following End Of An Era. The two men stare one another down to start the match. Bruce Lee trips Jason with a judo takedown. Jason shoves Lee down with a biel. Lee misses a leg lariat but then locks in an octopus stretch but Jason gets out of it. The two go back and forth in the early going with various strikes and throws. Jason gives Lee a Giant Swing and then follows up with a low blow. Lee applies the octopus stretch again, which Jason again escapes. The two jostle in the corner of the ring, with Lee coming out on top with a series of kicks to Jason. Lee tangles Jason up in the ropes before kicking him out of the ring. Jason returns to the ring with a massive lariat. Jason delivers a spinebuster to Lee. Jason strikes Lee ferociously in the corner of the ring before Lee steals control of the match and applies a submission hold. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Jason gets out of the hold and delivers a fallaway slam from the top rope to Lee. Jason gets Lee in a modified Gorry Special but Lee escapes. Lee gets Lee in a hanging choke using the ropes but Jason powers out. Lee misses a backflip kick and Jason capitalises. Jason attempts a Powerslam but Lee turns it into a small package roll-up, picking up a 2-count. Jason delivers a Tombstone Piledriver to Lee and makes the cover for a close 2-count. Jason misses a clubbing strike and Lee capitalises with a pair of roll-ups for a pair of 2-counts. Jason successfully connects with the Powerslam ad covers Lee for a 2-count. Jason attempts a Crystal Lake Slam but Lee counters and delivers a sitdown powerbomb for another 2-count. Bruce Lee attacks Jason with the Dragon Combo and makes the cover for a close 2-count. Lee gives Jason a Dragon DDT. Lee makes the cover but Ganondorf enters the ring to break up the count. As a result, Jason wins the match via disqualification, but not the Championship. Winner: Jason Voorhees As Lee and Jason brawl with Ganondorf, the Hulk makes his return to NoDQ CAW and attacks Jason. The Hulk and Ganondorf continue to assault both men as the show ends. Debuts * Matt Benoit Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ Pacific Championship Matches